the_mario_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Not So Happy Campers - Part 1
Twelve different campers arrive on the island to find that they will be living in a rundown summer camp for eight weeks. They are divided into two teams, and they learn the rules of the competition they will be taking part in. Later, Ala-Gold announces that their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters, will soon begin. Plot The episode starts off with Ala-Gold introducing himself as the host of Mario Party Island and greeting the audience from Camp Wookienakwa , located somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, He then tells the audience the rules of the game and then tells them about the mini-games the contestents will face and for the elimination ceremony for the losing team and must vote out one contetsent and then head to The Warp Pipe of shame and get blasted to the island of losers and never come back EVER! Then introduces the cast. The first contestent to step foot on the island was Diddy Kong, He then sarcasticaly says that he will stay on the dirty island for eight long weeks and says cool, the second contestent to appear was Waluigi, he says the same thing as Diddy Kong but, Ala-Gold says to quit his "Crapping", While he then says two contestents ten more to go, Princess Peach shows up and askes Ala-Gold if this is the place they be staying at and he tells her to get seated, the next contestent to show up was Yoshi and says "Wello" to Al, and then Yoshi fluirts with Peach but, scoffs at him. Then shows up is the season's antagonist, Bowser Jr. but, with as soon as he shows up, he gives the others an evil glare with sunglasses until Yoshi was the only one to give him the evil glare back. Then the prince whines and tells the rest he'll tell his dad. Yoshi then calls him a spaz. After that, Luigi then shows up with a pair of sunglasses but, then was quickly greeted by Yoshi and calls him "Wama Weegee". Then Luigi askes Al where was his "Glory-Hogging brother" of his, Al says he didn't show up, until Luigi gets crushed by Donkey Kong, then gets introduced by Al, Then Toad shows up with sunglasses and pretend to be cool. Then Al complains who invited Toad and tells him to try not to get eliminated first. Then finally Mario shows up and says that he's "The king of the world" and then lands on Luigi who yells in pain. Mario and Al greet eachother. Then Luigi says if theres more contestents coming but, was interrupted by Wario as he crushed him with his big buttocks and calls him a "coffty couch". As Luigi struggles for some air, Wario gets off. But, as Luigi was crawling away, Bowser grabs Luigi and gives himself an introduction. Mario then argues with Bowser as, Toad interupts Mario tells him to shut up. Bowser Jr. then whines to his father as Al introduces the final contestent, Princess Daisy. She then complains and calls the island a dump and groans. Then Al divides six of them into two teams. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, and Toad are now The Screaming Toadstools, much to Yoshi's dissapointment of Toad joining them. While Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong are now The Killer Koopas, Then Al gives the two teams the grand tour of the island by introducing them to the confessional booth, their Cabins, and the cafiteria and the disgusting food made by Chef Peepee and his pet rat Remmy. Ala-Gold then announces their first Mini-Game but, will be hosted by Bucken-Berry. Mario, Yoshi, and Wario uses the Confessional and both Mario and Yoshi complains but, they say they'll stay and try to win. But, Wario goes enjoys himself by eating a dead chicken. Then a short clip comes up for next week's episode their first Mini-Game is jumping into the ocean of shark-infested waters as Bowser cries for his life, as Ala-Gold chuckles in the Confessional booth. Trivia It's a combination of Mario Party and Total Drama Island. On Total Drama Island, there are 22 campers, but on Mario Party Isalnd, there are 12 campers.